1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe for walking and skating whose sole can be kept clean, is more convenient, and safer to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to increase the efficiency of shoes, many shoes previously disclosed contain a sole that cannot remain clean which causes malfunctioning of the rollers as illustrated in TW Pat. No. 367879 (see FIG. 1) and TW Pat. No. 400753. In these two disclosures, a conventional shoe is provided with rollers 7 on the sole in a projecting or hidden mode, thereby creating the skating functional character of a shoe. However, the bottom of the holding groove 8 has to be open in order to store the rollers 7, wherein impurities accumulate, which may cause the rollers to malfunction (i.e., the rollers are easily blocked by the impurities). Moreover, the pivot 71 of the rollers 7 contains a strong spring (not shown) so that the stored rollers will not fall. However, it takes a lot of effort to bring out the rollers in place for skating, and it generally is impossible for children to put the rollers in place. Also, since no braking device is present, safety is not ensured.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a shoe for walking and skating in which the sole can be kept clean for preventing the rollers from malfunctions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shoe for walking and skating containing a braking element for ensuring safety.